


Не-сон в летнюю ночь

by Arminelle, fandom DnD-finder 2020 (fandomWorldsofDnD)



Series: Должок [1]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Dark Comedy, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomWorldsofDnD/pseuds/fandom%20DnD-finder%202020
Summary: Небритым следопытам опасно гулять ночью в лесу.
Relationships: Bishop/Female Knight Captain (Neverwinter Nights)
Series: Должок [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836256
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Не-сон в летнюю ночь

Серебристые кудри молодой и гибкой ивы мутили болотную воду, мягкие шаги босых ног с шершавой пяткой бережно ступали по росистой траве.

Бишоп шел по ночному лесу, чутко прислушиваясь и сливаясь с тенями.

«Куда же они делись... Ну погоди-ка, старая кляча, доберусь я до тебя!..» — думал Бишоп про себя, а точнее про кого-то другого, кто причинил ему большую обиду, украв трусы, пока болотная жижа омывала ноги угрюмого путника.

Трусы были дороги желтоглазому угрюмцу — чья-то искусная рука заботливо вышила на них гладью «Секс-машина». А теперь их не было, не было — и Бишоп, сдерживая катящиеся из янтарных глаз бриллиантовые слезы, шел куда-то — сам не зная куда.

«О, волки из сказочных мемов, ну почему сейчас?! Я обещал прийти к ней, но никак не с голой жопой!» — размышлял печально небритый в паху мужчина.

Свой первый визит в «Беттины сиськи» Бишоп решил обставить с шиком: любимые трусы ладно обтягивали его крепкий, как орех, зад, выгодно подчёркивали кукурузину спереди, а надпись намекала на его несравненные умения — следопыт был хорош и в бою, и в сражениях на шелковых простынях (ну, по крайней мере, так считал он сам).

И вот же какая незадача — в первый раз в жизни Бишоп, повинуясь неясному порыву, перед приходом решил помыть в озере свое орудие любви, но судьба и тут над ним посмеялась — ибо какая-то паскуда нагло спиздила эти роскошнейшие трусы!..

Карнвир остановился и тихо зарычал... Бишоп застыл, подозревая, что за деревьями таится коварный похититель, укравший ценный артефакт, и поклялся, что живым ворюга не уйдёт — слишком больна была потеря, слишком велик позор.

В лунном свете на землю упала устрашающе огромная тень, и Бишоп услышал знакомый сочный басовитый голос:

— Ну привет, малыш... — мягко и с хрипотцой раскатилось в воздухе ночное приветствие.

Карнвир клацнул зубами, заскулил и поспешно забился в барсучью нору, а его хозяин застыл соляным столбом — лишь мускулы ягодиц выдавали его волнение, нервно подергиваясь, и в голове звенел лесным комаром голос, гаденько пришёптывающий: «Должок, должооок!»

Сесилия-мать-ее-Фарлонг вышла на свет во всем своем великолепии: из открытого кожаного доспеха почти вываливались груди шестого размера, длинные светлые волосы были заплетены в две косы, а алые губы изгибались в приветливой, как у голодной вампирши, улыбке. Бишоп инстинктивно прикрыл свои пока ещё никем не украденные артефакты и очень неуверенно спросил:

— Что ты тут делаешь... Я... Я хотел прийти к тебе сам, сегодня вечером... Я... — но крутобедрая девица прервала этот тихий, как шелест ветра, монолог.

— Котичек, — рыкнула она, — кажется, ты что-то потерял?

Бережно лелеемые Бишопом подштанники — он не мог ошибиться, вот, вот вышивка, вот розовые рюшечки и мелкий принт из водящих хоровод хуёчков! — проклятая бабища сжимала двумя толстыми, как колбаски, пальцами, небрежно помахивая драгоценной вещью прямо перед лицом следопыта.

— Отдай! — пискнул Бишоп, в общем-то ни на что не надеясь — пушистая задница Карнвира торчала из барсучьей норы, отлично сливаясь с местностью. Его волк его предал. Его жизнь висела на волоске.

— А ты ничего в этом невинном наряде, один, в лесу, дрожишь... — она оглядывала его с головы до ног, бесстыдно блуждая взглядом по его покрытому мурашками телу.

Сесилия-чтоб-ей-сдохнуть-Фарлонг явно наслаждалась происходящим, а вот Бишоп чувствовал себя загнанным зверем — умей его волосатые ягодицы говорить, они бы выли от ужаса, а будь у них ноги, они б уже бежали из ночного леса куда подальше.

Тем не менее он попытался собрать яйца в кулак — как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле, — и вызывающе сказал:

— Знаешь, а ты тоже, тоже хорошо смотришься здесь.

Лунный свет заставил лукаво засветиться глаза следопыта цвета полудрагоценного камня.

— Ты мне зубы не заговаривай, паскуда! — рявкнуло страшилище и кинуло драгоценные трусы куда-то в подлесок. Из мускулистой груди желтоглазого следопыта вырвался стон отчаяния — его сердце одинокого волка претерпевало нестерпимые муки от вида поругания его святыни, и одинокая слеза, сверкнувшая, подобно речному жемчугу, прочертила дорожку на небритой щеке.

Бишоп бросился бежать — продираясь сквозь кусты, он с теплом думал о Стене Неверующих; наверняка даже этому болотному кошмару не под силу оттуда его вытащить...

Что-то с силой повалило его на землю, ноги обвили тугие лианы...

— Никуда ты не уйдёшь, — бархатно и так сладко прозвучал голос Сесилии прямо над ухом беспомощного маскула. — Проценты, гадина, проценты! Кинуть хотел дядьку моего? Кладовку забыл, суслик?

— Сесилия, ёб твою мамашу, отъебись! — заорал Бишоп, барахтаясь, как младенец в люльке.

— Тихо, мальчик, тихо, — прошептала женщина, зарываясь пальцами в густую гриву голого ночного волка. Бишоп застонал и с силой втянул воздух через точёные ноздри.

— Не надо, я не хочу так... — умоляюще прохрипел он.

— А как ты хочешь, детка? — Сесилия с силой перевернула следопыта на спину и заставила его посмотреть в свои глаза.

Бишоп нервно взбрыкнул ногами, но, конечно, это не помогло — Сесилия была неумолима, как саранча на кукурузном поле, и тяжела, как Хребет Мира

— Должок! — сказала она непреклонно, и Бишоп сдался — он даже не вякнул, когда Фарлонг вытащила откуда-то деревянную волшебную палочку (да, этого монстра обучали магии) и нежно обхватила ее пальцами.

— Уууупырица! — напоследок сказал он, но Сесилия-утащи-её-демоны-Фарлонг, вернув его в исходную позицию, прижала к земле и наградила смачным шлепком.

— Вот и неправда, — обиженно сказала она, — и никакая я не упыриха. Ох, не мужик ты, Бишоп! Вот был у меня парень один, Уэббом звали, — в голосе Фарлонг прорезались опасные ностальгические ноты, — от он мужик был!.. Еле уползала от него. А ты вон, скулишь только. Эх, и чего я в свое время Лограму отказала...

«И в самом деле — чего», — мрачно подумал Бишоп. Ему приходилось лежать небритой мордой в мокрой от росы траве и слушать воспоминания проклятой бабы, оседлавшей его, как горбатого конька из сказки — а куда было деваться, даже волк не мог (или, что вероятнее, боялся) вызволить его из беды, и приходилось слушать, поддакивать и наслаждаться овевающим заскорузлые пятки и ягодицы свежим воздухом.

Внезапно он ощутил, как исчезает навалившаяся на него тяжесть; еще через секунду его рывком подняли на ноги — и Бишоп увидел перед собой полные мечтательной печали глаза Фарлонг.

— Эх, Бишоп, а ведь нормальным мужиком мог бы быть, не будь ты таким засранцем! Бишоп почувствовал, как рука Фарлонг-мать-её-что-она творит берёт его за самое сокровенное и дёргает. — Чё, в «Сиськи» ж шёл? Так пошли вместе, мы с девочками из тебя человека быстро сделаем, не сумлевайся!

Быстро, пока она не передумала, Бишоп нашёл и натянул трусы. Вдалеке приветливо сияли огнями «Беттины сиськи»; Фарлонг уверенно пошла вперед — и Бишоп решил, что обязательно найдет ей орка её мечты. Просто чтобы Фарлонг наконец от него отъебалась.


End file.
